Time Will Repeat Itself
by Idiot Jello
Summary: Anne was in denial, and that was perfectly clear to Miss Lavender.It was then she was suddenly overcome by an urge to just take hold of her young friend and shake her, to tell her to wake up, to tell her to not make the same mistakes she did.


_Okay, I know this oneshot is completely random and most likely will not attract any sort of positive response. It is not my intent to be witty, or romantic, but to be thoughtful about the concept of a literally rather fictional subject—'true love' People might think I'm being cynical, and the answers is yes, I'm being cynical because I've only read about true love in books…and what very good books they were! But, because I absolute love to contradict myself, this is a piece to show how it seems as if Gil and Anne were destined to be together, and how it was apparent to everyone…even Anne, once she admitted her feelings._

_By the way, initially I was thinking about doing something from Phil's POV, about Jonas or whatever. I just stumbled upon this scene from the chapter before._

_And…NOW I will stop rambling_

0000

"What a nice play-time this has been," said Anne, and Miss Lavender (or rather, Mrs. Irving…Miss Lavender really did delight at the sound of her new name, even it had been hers for tow years now) smiled at the delightful girl she had come to love. "I feel like a giant refreshed. And it's only a fortnight more till I go back to Kingsport, and Redmond, and…" Miss Lavender studied her young friend, observing her moments and expressions, and pondered upon the ever-present nostalgic hint to her tone. She also wondered if Anne knew it was there. "—if I had two homes, one at Green Gables and one at Patty's Place. But where has the summer gone?" Anne exclaimed, and Miss Lavender watched with bemusement as she thought of how every aspect of Anne's face expressed all of her emotions so clearly…it was almost like reading an open book. You could clearly see the pleasure or dislike on her face, without a second glance. But now…now, there was something missing. "When I was little I couldn't see from one end if the summer to the other. It stretched before me like an unending season. Now—'tis a handbreadth, tis a tale." Miss Lavender watched Anne look around admiringly at her surroundings, a dreamy, though wistful expression gracing her features. Miss Lavender observed her for a few more moments before—

"Anne," she began quietly, "Are you and Gilbert Bylthe as good friends as you used to be?" Miss Lavender immediately engulfed in a wave of self-doubt. _Well, that was a wild stab at any subject if I've ever saw one. I see that I am just as silly as I was before my marriage._ Nevertheless, she watched Anne's face, and saw something that she didn't really want to see. Miss Lavender saw guilt. However, as soon as the offending look appeared, it was gone, replaced by a coldness that surprised Miss Lavender. _It appears I am less silly than I thought. _

"I am just as much Gilbert's friend as I ever was, Miss Lavender." The reply was a bit scathing, but Miss Lavender knew Anne meant no harm towards her; she saw the guilt, and she knew something was wrong.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I see something's gone wrong, Anne. I am going to be impertinent now. Have you quarreled?"

"No!" The answer was almost too hasty, and Miss Lavender seriously doubted Anne was the telling the entire truth. "It's just that…" Anne tried to elaborated, but trailed off. After a moment, she began again, "Gilbert wants more than friendship, and I…" Anne trailed off pathetically again, and Miss Lavender did feel sorry for what she was putting Anne through, but her natural curiosity forbade her to show Anne any sympathy for fear she may not continue. Anne glanced at her companions encouraging expression, and continued, only faltering a bit, "I can't give him more."

Miss Lavender would've laughed had it been any other girl of her acquaintance. It was plain and simple the girl was too stubborn to admit her feelings…or that she had been wrong. _Just like me. _This wasn't any other girl. This was Anne, and ironically enough, Anne had a way of telling things that drained all your criticizing thoughts away. She could make you feel very sympathetic for her, and Miss Lavender guessed if it hadn't been her nature, Anne could have been a very wicked, coquettish girl. But then again, it was simply not in her nature. "Are you sure of that, Anne?" Miss Lavender looked at her friend doubtfully.

"Perfectly sure." Came back another, slightly feeble, quick reply. However, this time Anne didn't feel the need to elaborate.

Miss Lavender sighed, predicting a very long and unhappy life in front of her young friend. Had not Anne learned for Miss Lavender's own mistakes? Hopefully she would see reason in time. "I'm very, very, sorry."

"Why does everyone seem to think I ought to marry Gilbert Bylthe!" Anne exclaimed, exasperated. She was in denial, and it was perfectly clear to Miss Lavender. It was then she was suddenly overcome by an urge to just take hold of her young friend and shake her, to tell her to wake up, to tell her to not make the same mistakes she did.

"Because you were made and meant for each other, that is why!" Anne scoffed, looking away. Miss Lavender, usually all sweet and sincere, could feel her anger flaring in the garden of Echo Lodge. "You needn't toss that young head of yours." Anne turned her head to look at Miss Lavender so gravely and stubbornly that Miss Lavender added, "It's a fact."

And so Miss Lavender had 'shaken' Anne. Unfortunately, Anne didn't wake up until much, much, later.


End file.
